Swan Song: An Epilogue
by Chances vs Pills
Summary: Companion piece to The Tale of a Swan: It has been four years since Anna and Kurogane parted ways, she to her home world and he to Clow. She has returned to the throne as Odile and as ushered in a time of peace in her country. However, she is still waiting for Kurogane to find her. KuroOC
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

This story is a companion piece to my other TRC story, The Tale of the Swan. It is best read after the first story but I guess you can read this as a standalone if you really want to, though the best KuroOC moments are in the original piece.

Again, I am sorry that I discontinued The Tale of the Swan but I hope this offers enough closure for those who read it. I more or less skipped to the epilogue I wanted to write and threw in some flashbacks in order to close whatever plot holes I could.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! Please review!

PS - I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I was influenced by the storyline of the Russian ballet, "Swan Lake," by Pyotr Tchaikovsky, but this is not a crossover. The characters Odile/Anna, Alexander, Luka, and any other character not recognizable from Tsubasa are mine.


	2. Goodbye

Goodbye

Anna stands with her arms folded in front of her chest, Mokona in her arms. She is back in her original clothes she wore when she started this journey across worlds. So are the others who stand across from her. Syaoran wears his pants, sleeveless shirt, and his cloak. Fai wears his white fur-lined coat and an eye patch. Kurogane wears his black armor and cape, his left arm covered in order to hide the false one he now bares.

Much has happened between the beginning of this journey and this ending that they are now facing. They have traveled many different worlds and faced many different challenges. She tries not to think about how everything seemed to change in one night but the thought continuously crosses her mind. The events that took place in Tokyo truly changed the course of this journey which firstly seemed so, for the lack of a better word, uncomplicated. The Syaoran that stands in front of her is the "real" Syaoran and the one who ate Fai's eye is but only his clone, the "other" Syaoran. In addition, the princess who they traveled with was also just a clone of the "real" Sakura who is trapped in Clow. It is all very confusing but Anna believes she understands what needs to be understood.

Anna's train of thought crashes as the Space Time Witch Speaks, her image projected from the stone in the center of Mokona's forehead.

"Are you all ready?" she says, directing her question to all the travelers.

"Yes," says Syaoran.

She nods. "Good." A pause. "Mrs. Anna."

"Yes," says Anna, the use of the "Mrs" bittersweet.

"Your price has been paid in full regarding the seal on your soul. You are therefore unable to go the Clow with the others. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, I do." A pause. "I wish to return to Rojus." She had already discussed this is Kurogane and the others. She casts her eyes to the ground, afraid that if she looks at them her true feelings will be given away.

The witch nods. "Very well. The remains of the seal wished by your parents to seal your Forbidden Magic have crumbled away completely. You now have the power to send yourself. However, you do not have the skill to insure your return to your country."

"Then I change my wish. I wish for the skill to send myself to Rojus." Anna looks up at Yuko now. She does not have to think about her words. She does not have any other choice. She cannot stay in Nihon. She will wait for Kurogane in her own country, where she is needed.

Yuko nods her head. "Your name, 'Anna,' is the price I require."

Anna is taken aback by the price named. Her false name? How is that a price? Then it hits her. More than the name, it is her ability to hide and runaway as well as all the emotional connotations attached to it. That is the real price. Rather steep but she is willing to pay it. Anna smiles weakly. "All right," she says.

Yuko gives her a weak smile in return. "I pray for your return to the throne, Mrs. Odile Komarov."

Anna smiles. "Yes, thank you, Ms. Yuko."

The witch gives her one last smile before she turns to the others. "Mokona."

"Yes!" the creature says.

"The chance for you to enter the halted time in the Country of Clow will come only once. Watanuki gave you Fei Wong's location and this opportunity at the price of his own memories. Do not let it slip away."

"Right!" The creature turns to Odile and frowns up at her, saddened. "It is time for us to leave."

Anna nods. She leans down and gives the white creature a kiss on the cheek. "Until we meet again then, Mokona. Good luck."

"Bye, Wifey-chan," the creature replies, jumping from her arms to Fai's shoulder.

Odile looks up at her travel companions then and gives them all a smile. Tears sting her eyes but she will not let them fall. "I wish all of you the best of luck," she says. "Please find the princess."

Syaoran nods his nod. "We will," he says.

"Goodbye for now, Odile-chan," says Fai, giving her a smile with his one, golden eye, open.

She nods and smiles in reply. She finally turns to Kurogane and finds his eyes fixed on her face. Before either of them can speak, Mokona's mouth opens and the area around them becomes a wind tunnel. Odile panics a little and reaches her hand out to him. He reaches for her and takes her hand in his right. She opens her mouth to speak but he beats her to it.

"When this is all over, I'm coming for you," he says, the determination clear in his eyes, a mirror of that which she often sees in the eyes of Syaoran.

"I'll wait," she says with a smile. "I'll as long as it takes."

Then he is gone, along with the others.

The air around her settles and so does a pain in her chest. It is a pain she knows all too well. The pain of loss. It is not unbearable however. She can live with it, at least until Kurogane finds her again.

"Mrs. Odile," says a female voice from behind her. Odile turns around to find the Princess Tomoyo of Nihon standing behind her. "It is time for you to leave as well."

Odile nods her head with a smile. This is a déjà va moment, a scene from one of her visions. "Thank you for all you have done, Princess Tomoyo."

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Odile."

She gives her another smile as the ground under feet starts to melt and sink beneath her, over taking her in a swirl of rainbow.


	3. Waiting

Waiting

The office is dressed in a warm light that pours from the line of windows along the back walls. The queen sits in her chair, leaning back with her legs crossed, her head resting against her fist. Her red hair falls around her shoulders like a waterfall of flame. She silver eyes stare at the papers set across her desk though they do not see the words any longer.

With a sigh, Odile reaches her hand out to the paper, prepared to take a serious look at their contents. She catches sight of the hair band that she now wears as a bracelet. She remembers the last words spoken to her by the man who gave it to her. "When this is all over, I'm coming for you," is what he said. His words have echoed through her head every day since then. Not only those words. Every word between them has crossed her mind now and again every day since they parted, some more than others. She hasn't forgotten the deep sound of his voice or the roughness of his skin.

She misses Kurogane deeply.

She bites her lip against the pain in her chest.

_Anna sits on the floor, Fai's head cradled in her lap. He lies quietly, keeping his breathes calm. She matches her breathing to his, running her hand over his blonde locks. It is as soft as she thought it would be. _

"_Why would he do something so irrational?" Fai asks, breaking the silence that had long since settled between them. _

"_To him, I'm sure it was a rational decision," she answers. _

"_How is losing an arm rational?!"_

_Anna thinks of a proper answer. Kurogane has lost his left arm. He cut it off himself in order to save Fai from becoming trapped in his own world of Celes. It was a scene that Anna saw sometime in back in Piffle. It is because she saw it happen that she is as calm as she is now. Kurogane will not die from a self-inflicted wound such as that but Fai seems to have doubts about this fact. _

"_He does not want you to die," Anna finally answers. "You should know this better than anyone considering what happened in Tokyo."_

_Fai tenses against her. She has seen this side of him several times before now; the side that worries and cares for his travel companions, his friends. He has started to open up little by little since Tokyo and has begun to show his true emotions rather than hide behind a fake smile. _

_Fai throws his arm over his face to hide his eye. "He has no right," he mumbles. "I'm going to punch him when he wakes up."_

_Anna smiles lightly. "Be happy that he cares for you so much," she says._

"_He cares for you more."_

"_Is that jealousy I hear?"_

_Fai chuckles. "Maybe."_

"_He does not say it explicitly but he cares for everyone; you, me, Syaoran, the princess, Mokona, all of us." She takes in a deep breath. "To a man like him, giving an arm in order to save someone he cares for is a small price to pay. He probably doesn't think much of it actually."_

_There is a moment before Fai removes his hand from his face. "You are right, Wifey-chan," he says, a smile on his face. _

_His expression takes Anna a back but she smiles in return. "He will be fine, Fai. Something like this won't kill him."_

_He nods. "Of course, not with you to Heal him."_

_Anna smiles down at him. After Kurogane removes his own arm, they were transported to the country of Nihon, Kurogane's home country. Kurogane fell to the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness due to the great loss of blood from his wounds. Anna remembers falling on her knees by his side, tearing his clothing from his chest and shoulder to gain access to his wounds. She placed one hand over the gash in his torso and the other on his left shoulder. Healing two wounds at once takes a heavy toll on a Healer but she did not let her own discomfort hold her back. She was going to heal Kurogane and that was that. _

_She tried to hold back the tears that bit at her eyes but soon her vision was too blurry to see her work so she let them fall freely down her cheeks. Fai kneeled beside her, tears of his own steaming from his remaining eye. He called Kurogane's name, begging him not to die. It took all Anna had not to scream along with him. She knew he would not die and yet she could not help but think that he could, since there was no basis for her conviction other than his nature and her desire to save him. It was shortly after they arrived that Princess Tomoyo arrived with doctors and a carriage to escort them to her castle. _

"_Kurogane will be fine," she says, more or less to herself. _

_Fai pushes himself up from his laying position to face Anna. "You're a strong woman, Anna-chan," he says. "Kurogane is lucky to have a woman like you by his side."_

_Fai's words take her aback. She shakes her head. "It is the other way around." She smiles. "I am lucky to have a man like him standing by me. He is the reason I am strong."_

"_You don't give yourself enough credit."_

"_You're just now figuring that out?" She chuckles lightly. _

_Reaching her hand out to him, she brushes her fingers over his eye patch. "You also do not give yourself enough credit, Fai."_

_Fai chuckles lightly. He opens his mouth to speak but he is cut off by Anna's movements. She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He tenses under her for a brief moment but soon falls into her and wraps his arms around her._

"_I am also very lucky to have met you, Fai," she says. "I'm happy Kurogane saved you. You are a dear friend and I would be sad if you died."_

_His grip around her tightens slightly. "Thank you, Anna-chan." _

_They are startled apart by the opening of the sliding door. _

_A man stands on the other side, his head bowed low. "Kurogane has awoken," he says. _

_Fai is the first stand up. His quick movements startle Anna but she takes a deep breath of relief. The bridge that was between Fai and Anna has slowly been filled and she believes that she is only a few steps away from being on the same side as him. It will take more time but she hopes the day will come that he will allow her to stand by his side. The love she has developed for Fai is one of pure friendship. They have very similar characters. They were once broken into a million pieces but have been patched back together by Kurogane and the other, as well as each other. _

_Fai reaches a hand to her and helps her to her feet. She whispers a thank you and they follow the man to the room where Kurogane was laid to rest. _

_As they approach the room, Anna hears mumbled voices, one deeper than the other. She believes that Princess Tomoyo is speaking with Kurogane. When they reach the door, her assumption is confirmed. Fai prepares to step into the room but Anna grabs his arm. He looks down at her with a questioning look and she returns it with a light smile. He sighs and nods his head. They wait behind the door for the right moment to enter. _

"_But having strength can bring upon catastrophes as well," says Kurogane. "And there are also things that strength alone cannot protect."_

_Anna is happy to hear is voice. It is deep, strong, and unwavering. He is fine. _

"_It seems that you do understand the meaning of strength," say Princess Tomoyo. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Please step inside."_

_The Princess's words take Anna off guard. Fai reacts before she can. She decides to let him speak with Kurogane first and remains on the other side of the wall for the time being. Anna listens to Fai's footsteps come to a halt. There is a long moment of silence and Anna can feel the tension from the other side of the wall. _

_Kurogane finally speaks. "Hey," he says. _

Hey. That's all he has to say? _Anna thinks, biting her lip. _

_There is loud thud, which causes Anna to gasp. She peeks into the room to find Kurogane thrown back against the wall, gripping his forehead. Anna guesses Fai actually punched him. She cover her mouth to stifle a chuckle. _

"_That was payback, Kuro-sama," Fai says, a smile on his voice. _

"_You bastard," curses Kurogane, an evil grin on his face. "I'll beat you up." _

_Anna lets out a laugh then slaps her hand over her mouth, ducking back behind the wall. _

"_You can come in now, Wifey-chan," chimes Fai. _

"_You sure?" Anna questions playfully. "I can wait if you want to hit him again. Better yet, you should just hit him again."_

"_Oi!" barks Kurogane. "Whose side are you on?!"_

_Princess Tomoyo chuckles. "We should give the two of them some time alone," she says. "Please come with me, Fai-san."_

"_Right," he says. _

_Anna maintains her position and waits for them to exit the room. Princess Tomoyo is just how Anna saw her in her vision, a girl the same age as Princess Sakura with long black hair and grey eyes. She smiles up at Anna. "He is all yours, Anna-san," she says. _

_Anna smiles back. "Thank you, Princess Tomoyo." She catches eye contact with Fai. He nods at her with a smile. She does the same in return. She watches them walk down the hall before dipping into the room. She closes the door behind her. She faces the door for a long moment, evening out her breath. She grips her hands tight, trying to keep herself from running to him and jumping on him. _

"_You gonna keep hiding over there or are you gonna come over here?" Kurogane demands, irritation in his voice. _

_She releases a deep breath then turns around to face him. He looks no different than before, the only exception being the empty sleeve of his left arm. She sighs in relief and walks to the side of his futon, where he now sits cross legged. She looks up at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?" she asks. _

"_Fine," he answers. "Princess Tomoyo said you healed my wounds."_

_She nods. "That is true." She reaches her right hand out to him. He tenses, thinking she is reaching for his armless shoulder. However, she brushes her hand against his cheek, startling him. "Of course I healed you. Letting you die was not an option."_

_Kurogane turns his face to kiss the palm of her hand. "Like hell a small wound like this was gonna kill me."_

_Anna is thrown by his words and tears sting her eyes. Kurogane is alarmed by her change in expression but Anna shakes her head. Before he can say another word, she throws her arms around his neck. "That was not a small wound, damn it," she says. "We were all so worried about you."_

_Tears run down her cheeks and Kurogane wraps his right arm around her waist. _

_She is a hypocrite. Minutes ago she was trying to calm Fai down and convince him not to be angry with Kurogane but here she is. She cannot hide her worry and stress any longer. She wanted to keep a calm face with him but she just can't. She wants him to know how worried she was. _

"_What if I wasn't able to heal you?" she questions, nesting her head in the curve of his shoulder. "What if I couldn't—"_

"_Even if you couldn't, I wasn't going to die."_

_Anna pushes herself from him, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "How can you—"_

_He leans forward and crushes his lips to hers. Anna tries to push him off, still wanting to give him a piece of her mind but his arm around her waist pulls her in close. Even with just one arm, he is still so much stronger than Anna. He holds her against him, leaning down to her, his mouth claiming dominance over hers. _

_Anna soon looses the will to fight against him, happy to just to be held by him once again. She wraps her arms back around his neck and presses her chest against his, loving the contrast between his firmness against her softness. _

_After who knows how long, he breaks the kiss. He presses his forehead to hers, taking several deep breaths before speaking. "I wasn't going to die," he repeats. _

_Anna gives in and smiles lightly, nodding her head. "Of course," she says quietly. "I was worried, is all. I'm allowed to worry about you."_

_He chuckles darkly. "Yeah, I guess you are." He kisses her again. The kiss is short. He pulls away and loosens his grip on her waist. _

_With a questioning look, Anna leans away from him, dropping her hands from his shoulders. "What is the matter?" she asks, concerned. She was hoping to continue kissing him. _

_Kurogane's red eyes pierce her and she sits up straight. Without a word, he takes her left hand in hers and holds it up, causing her sleeve to fall to her elbow. Anna looks to the ground, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. The bangle given to her by the Space Time Witch is gone. It was on her wrist in Celes but when they landed in Nihon, it was gone. _

"Your Majesty?" says a voice.

The voice is familiar and draws Odile from her memories. Odile looks up from her desk top to a tall woman standing in front of her. She is dark skinned and has short dark hair. She is dressed in clothing traditional given to a knight. Odile had them specially made for her womanly body, considering she is the first woman to earn a knighthood.

"What is it, Lady Soma?" Odile says with a bright smile. When she met the Soma of Rojus shortly after ascending to the throne, there was no question that she wanted her by her side. When Odile heard that she was training to be a knight, it only gave Odile the means to make such a thing happen. Even across worlds, people who look the same are the same on the most basic level. She met and bonded with the Soma of Piffle, the Moon Castle, and Nihon. It only seemed natural to befriend the Soma of Rojus.

Soma blushes lightly, not unaccustomed to the title. "You have an appointment, My Queen," she says.

Odile looks over to the clock on the wall. "Oh, that is right. Very well." With a sigh, she stands from her seat and stretches out her back. She has been sitting and working for several hours without a break. She wonders if it is too late to eat lunch now. Then a thought crosses her mind. "How is my little prince?" she says, tilting her head to the side.

"Prince Takuma fell asleep during his reading lesson so his nanny put him down for a nap."

Odile nods with a chuckle. "He is still a little boy so it is to be expected." She releases a yawn. "Maybe I'll join him after this dreadful appointment."

Soma chuckles. "It is only the doctor, My Lady."

Odile cringes and sticks out her tongue. "I never liked doctors."

Soma chuckles again and nods her head, extending a hand to lead Odile to the door. "It cannot be helped, My Lady."

"No, I guess not." She allows her bodyguard to escort her to the doctor's office within the palace. It seems her exhausted nature is more than just a side effect of overwork. It is nothing serious but she has to see the doctor once a week for medication. She must stay healthy in order to continue waiting for Kurogane to come to her.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it! The first two chapters of a companion piece! I made it happen! And guess what? I've typed all the chapters already! I'll post them as re-read through them to make corrections.

I hope you enjoyed this read. Please leave some feedback!


	4. Rojus

Rojus

-Kurogane POV-

The familiar swirl of colors disappears from around them and reveals a blue sky. Kurogane barks out a curse as he hits the ground, hard. He barks again as his companions land on top of him. "Damn it, Pork Bun!" he yells, tossing the wizard and the boy off of him.

"That was a perfect landing, Mokona!" giggles the wizard.

"Don't encourage him!"

"Where are we this time?" says the boy, interrupting their seemingly endless banter.

Kurogane grumbles and looks around himself. They are in a forest, again. The trees are tall, the leaves are green, and the breeze is warm. He looks about for a road and finds none. They are indeed in the middle of nowhere, again. "Another world, huh?" he says, more or less to himself, standing. His companions follow his example.

"This world feels familiar," say the pork bun, now sitting on the shoulder of the wizard.

"Really, Mokona?" questions Fai. "Have we been here before?"

The pork bun nods his head. "Think so but not sure," it answers.

"Well, no use standing about," says Kurogane. "Let's get moving and figure out where the hell we are."

"Right," agrees the kid.

Kurogane takes the lead and heads in what he believes to be North. The others follow him. They travel in silence, weaving through the forest. He's unsure for how long they have been traveling worlds but he can count how many they have been to. They have been to a number of new worlds and have revisited some from when they traveled with the girls. They haven't been back to Rojus, though. That thought irritates him. How long has he made her wait for him? For how much longer can he make her wait without losing his mind over it? Or before she loses her mind over it? Not a single day has passed where she has not crossed his mind at least several times.

Kurogane never considered himself the type of man to reminisce but he's caught himself doing it more often than not since parting with her. The thoughts are always the same and centered on the same woman; a woman with fiery red hair and shining silver eyes.

Kurogane lets the imagines fill his mind.

_He presses his back against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He watches as Anna finds a blanket and drapes it over Syaoran, who has fallen asleep on the coach and the pork bun. She tucks the blanket in around him and the creature. Her movements are graceful and seemingly thought out. She bends at the hips with an arch in her back. She tucks a lock of her red hair behind her ear with her slender fingers, a light smile on her lips, as she stands back up, a hand on her waist. She casts her silver eyes at the coffee table where several glasses with alcohol sit near empty. _

"_This Syaoran holds his alcohol differently than the other one," she says, her voice surprisingly sweet. "But they're both light weights… the same yet different."_

"_Yeah," Kurogane replies, his eyes not leaving her figure. She looks up at him now. She is surprised to find him looking at her and blushes lightly. It amuses him that she always seems to jump when she finds him looking at her, which he often is. He gives her a smirk and her blush deepens. _

_She casts her eyes down. He follows her gaze to his wrist. There is a bandage wrapped around it, stained with blood where he cut his wrist. Earlier, he fed Fai. He thought he could keep the wound hidden from her. She worries too much. Since they entered the Chess Board in Infinity, she has been worrying about them all and he can tell it is taking a toll on her. She waits in the room with Mokona until they return, ready to heal them, the anxiety clear on her face. She tries to cover it with a smile and a "welcome back" but he knows, he can tell. She can't hide from her. _

"_Your wrist," she says. She walks over to him and stands in front of him. She looks up at him and she looks down at her. _

"_It's nothing," he replies, keeping his eyes trained on her. He remembers how tired she was back at the Moon Castle working as a doctor on the battle field. She used so much of her healing abilities that when she was injured she didn't have enough strength to heal herself. _

"_It's not nothing, Kurogane."_

"_It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it."_

_She puts out her hand, expecting his wrist. He doesn't like the idea of her wasting her energy on him. Then again, it makes him happy that she cares so much, which makes it hard to resist her. With a groan, he gives her his wrist. She smiles up at him then looks down at his injury. She unwraps it and places her hand over the wound. Violet lightning traces over the wound, leaving a numb feeling behind. _

"_All done," she says. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"_

_Kurogane replies with a grumble. That is not the kind of question you answer. _

_She releases a sigh and she takes a step forward, pressing her forehead to his chest. She is surprisingly warm against him. He remembers how cold her skin was before, when they first met, but now she is the same temperature as everyone else. She once said that her skin was cold because her heart was frozen from rejecting her own happiness. Now her skin is warm because she has let the warm of happiness into her heart. He wraps his arms around her waist, taking in her warmth. Her frame is small and lithe compared to his. He presses his face into her hair. She has a strange scent to her, though strange is probably the wrong word. It is a combination of flowers and whatever soaps they've used in whatever world. Either way, he likes it. _

_With that thought, he loses it. _

_She gasps as he picks her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. "Kurogane!" she exclaims in a whisper, in order to not wake the boy and the white pork bun. "What are you doing? Put me down!" There is a chuckle in her voice that keeps him from doing as she says. She tries to struggle against him but he is much stronger than her. She doesn't stand a chance. _

_He takes her into the bedroom and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it. As softly as he can manage, he drops her onto the bed. She opens her mouth to speak but he shuts her up by crushing his mouth over hers. He pokes his tongue against her lips, seeking permission in. It takes her a moment to give in but when she does, he leans over her, deepening the kiss, lowering her back against the bed. _

_He breaks the kiss to allow her to breathe properly but moves his mouth to the side of her face, to her ear, then down her neck. Her breath catches and a soft moan leaves her lips. She sighs his name and he smiles. He loves this woman with everything he's got. He has never felt like this before meeting her about anyone. He loves the expressions she makes, the sound of her voice, the shape of her body, the way she worries, her strength, her patience, the way she loves him, her everything. And this woman is all his. Almost. _

"_Marry me," he says into her neck. The words come out before he can think about them but he means them nevertheless. _

_She freezes under him. He pushes himself up to look at her, a little concerned. What he sees surprises him. She is looking at him through her fingers, her hands covering her face, which is as red as her hair. "You okay?" he asks, tense. Maybe this wasn't the right time to ask. _

_She shakes her head, and then nods her head. Then shakes it again. She mumbles something that didn't sound like words. _

_He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"_

"_Do you mean that?" she asks, her voice shaky. _

"_If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."_

_She chuckles lightly, dropping her hands from her face to reveal a wide smile. "Yes," she says. _

_A smile creeps across his face. "Yes, what?"_

"_Yes, I'll marry you. I want to marry you. But I—" _

"_But nothing." He cuts her off and kisses her again. He knows what she's going to say. He doesn't want to hear it. He is living in the present, in the now, with her and that's all that matters. He's tried to convince her to think the same way but she continues to worry. Her stubbornness is just another reason why he loves her so much. And now she's all his. _

He is called from his thoughts when they finally reach a road. The road is wide and paved with some kind of red brick.

"So which way should we go?" questions Fai.

Before anyone could answer, they hear the squeak of wagon wheels. Turning to the left, he sees a wagon being pulled by a single, brown horse.

"Why, ello there!" calls the man behind the reins. He stops his wagon in front of the travelers. Kurogane sets his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man looks old and harmless but he is not taking any chances.

"Hello," says Syaoran. "We're travelers."

The man nods at their clothing, the ones they got from Clow. "I can tell," he says with a chuckle. "Were you heading?"

"We're not sure," answer Fai with a stupid smile.

"Ummm, well, I'll tell you something." He nods behind him. "The nearest town in that direction is about two days away." He points in front of him. "The nearest town that way is about an hour or so from this point." He smiles brightly. "And that town is none other than the City of Lancaster."

"Lancaster?" questions the kid.

The name sounds familiar to Kurogane but he can't place it.

"Yep, one of the finest cities on this continent. It is one of the biggest cities in the country actually. It is full of colors and riches and wonders. And I'm not just saying that. It is the kind of place travelers like yourselves should see."

"It sounds great!" sings Mokona.

"Oh, wow! Aren't you a weird little creature. Cute but weird. My little girl would love you." The man laughs.

"Thanks for the information, sir," says Syaoran. The kid looks to Fai then to Kurogane. "I think we should go to the city."

Fai nods with a smile. "Sounds like a plan," he says.

"Great!" chimes the man, a bit louder than necessary. "Well, that be the way I'm heading. I'll give you a lift there."

"That would be great! But we don't have any money to give you in return."

The man shakes his head. "Don't worry about that! I'll get ya there for free." He nods to the back of his wagon. "Hop right on."

"Thank you so much," says Syaoran, bowing his head.

"Yeah, thanks," says the wizard. He nudges Kurogane in the arm and he in turn mumbles his gratitude. The three men and the pork bun hop onto the back of the wagon. There are several crates of fruits and berries. There are berries that look like strawberries but in Nihon strawberries are red, these are blue.

The ride is bumpy but not unbearable. He wonders if she road on wagons like this when she was some berry farmer way back when.

"Lancaster," whispers the kid, more or less to himself. His face settles into one of concentration and deep thought.

"What are you thinking, kid?" questions Kurogane, knowing that there must be something on his mind.

The kid looks up at him. "The name sounds familiar," he confesses.

"You, too, Syaoran?" says Fai.

"I was thinking the same thing," adds Kurogane.

"Mokona did say that this world felt familiar."

Mokona nods. "It does," the creature says. "Mokona thinks we've been here before."

"Sir?" calls Fai.

"Yep?" answers the man, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What country did you say this was?"

The man laughs loudly. "You really are travelers, huh? You're in the Kingdom of Rojus."

Surprise ripples through the travelers.

"Rojus?!" barks Kurogane, unable to hide his shock. "You're kidding." They're in Rojus? They've finally made it to Rojus? After all this time and world travel they're finally here.

The man laughs again. "No joke. This here is the Great and Wonderful Kingdom of Rojus. You travelers have come a long way, huh?"

"We have," replies Fai. "And we have been looking for Rojus for quite some time now."

"Well, you found it! Any particular part of the country you looking for?"

"Where the royals live," answers Kurogane.

"Ooh! Kurgs is anxious to see Wifey-chan, huh?" The wizard gives a cat grin.

Kurogane is not in the mood to deny it.

The man laughs out loud. "The Royal City is what you're looking for. Once you're in Lancaster, if you follow this here red road to the North, you'll come to it in about three days or so." A pause. "I can't give you a ride there, my drop off is in Lancaster you see, but I'm sure someone around there would be willing to take you with them. Rojus is full of kind people willing to give and not receive anything in return, you see. We're a kind people and proud of it. And it's all thanks to our wonderful Queen Odile."

"Odile Komarov?" questions Fai.

"Yep! Ever since she returned to the throne 4 years ago, the country has never been better. King Nicolas took good care of us in her absence she was truly what this country needed. You see, she was missing for 5 years, the country worried for her nonstop, having no idea where she went. You see, there was a massacre at her older sister's wedding, the Late Queen Odette, may her soul rest in peace, years ago. Many people were killed. A ton actually. Most people thought the criminal took her. Some noble bastard named Rothbart."

"Did you say 4 years?"

"And a wondrous 4 years it has been! She works very hard for this country, probably trying to make up for the years she was gone, not that many of us expect her to. You see, not only is she the Queen of Rojus, she is also the King's Protector of the neighboring kingdom her Uncle King Nicolai, may he rest in peace, once ruled. She's the acting guardian of her young cousin, Crown Prince Luka. And to top it all off, she's a mother!" He laughs loudly.

"A mother, you say?" Fai says, a tease in his throat. He gives Kurogane a cat grin and the ninja looks the other way. He tries to resist a smile.

"And a great one at that! The rumors are that she married in a foreign country while she was away to a man she loves very much. All the women in the country say that it is a love they wish they had. Usually, being an unwed mother is quite… Well, not socially acceptable but Her Majesty deserves to be happy, especially after the Wedding Day Massacre 9 years ago. Screw what is and what isn't socially acceptable, right?" The man laughs again, loudly.

They reach the outside of the city. The city is large and bustling. The buildings are no more than three stories high and made of bricks. The people wear clothes like those in Jade Country and Lecourt.

"Look at that! Welcome to Lancaster!" chimes the man. "I've gotta drop you guys here, have to deliver my crates, you see."

"No problem," replies the wizard. "Thank you again for the ride." The travelers dismount the wagon.

"Not a problem! Maybe I'll see you around!" With that, the man and his wagon disappears within the crowd of people.

"So we're in Rojus," comments the wizards, waving the man off.

"Mokona wants to see Wifey-chan," comments the white pork bun.

"Me, too," says the boy, a light smile on his face.

Kurogane drops his hand on top of the boy's head. The kid isn't much of a kid anymore but he is still shorter than the ninja. "We're going to the Royal City," he says. He'll find her. And their kid. He told her he would so he will.

* * *

Author's Note: So... This was the first time I ever wrote from the POV of a dude... I hope it wasn't too out of character for Kurogane.

Anyway. I hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter will be up soon. ;)


	5. Takuma

Takuma

Odile opens the door as quietly as she can, closing it just a quietly behind her. The room is dark, the only light coming from a single oil lamp by the bed. She makes her way to the bed. She knows the path and doesn't need light to tell her where to step in order to be quiet about it. Reaching the edge of the small bed, she sits down softly. The small body that lies asleep under the covers squirms for a moment then settles back into place.

She smiles lightly to herself, reaching her hand to her sleeping son. She is happy that he is able to sleep when she can't. When she can't sleep, she either returns to work or comes in here to look over him. She brushes her fingers against his cheek. It is warm against her skin and soft to the touch. He is small and young, only 3 years old. She remembers carrying him inside her for nine months and the joy of holding him for the first time just like it was yesterday. She wishes Kurogane was here to also experience these things but he isn't. She has come to terms with this fact a long time ago but she still waits for him. She will never stop waiting for him.

Takuma looks so much like his father. His hair is black and his eyes are red. He even has the same tanned skin as Kurogane. She wonders if this is how Kurogane looked when he was 3 years old.

Kurogane shared his past with her when they were in the country of Lecourt. Syaoran had seen it through a book that shares memories of its first holder to the second holder. Kurogane had said it was about time he told her his story. She didn't want to force him, and she told him that, but he insisted. It made her very happy that he finally told her about himself. She hasn't shared this story with Takuma but she hopes that Kurogane will one day, when he is older.

She tells her son many stories about her time traveling worlds and the time she spend with his father and the others. Any questions that Takuma asks her, she tries her best to answer truthfully and appropriately for his age. When he asks where Kurogane is, she comes up with creative answers about world travel. She tells him that Kurogane is on his way to them and that he'll find them one day. The idea of meeting his father makes the little boy very happy. For now, that is all that matters to Odile. She is not the happiest waiting but Takuma is so she will continue to smile and wait semi-happily. She'll be happier when Kurogane gets here and they can be a family.

_A family, _she thinks. _I never thought about having a family until now. _The thought truly never crossed her mind until she found out she was with child. She remembers when she told Kurogane. She chuckles softly at the thought.

_Anna covers a hand over her mouth and digs the other into Kurogane's shoulder, his arms pulling her body further into him. They finish at the same time and their bodies sink into the covers. He feathers kisses along her neck and collarbone as she tries to recover her breath. He leaves marks as he goes. _

_She turns her head to give him better access to her neck. Her eyes fall on their clothing, a mixture of black and white fabric on the floor. She and Kurogane are now man and wife. The clothing was given to them by Princess Tomoyo, who arranged a wedding for them. The timing didn't seem right but the princess insisted that there is no better time. _

_Kurogane's kisses pull her from her thoughts. "I love you," he says into her chest. _

"_And I love you," she replies, running a hand over his left shoulder. His missing arm has been replaced by a false one by a man who travels worlds in search of items. It was given to him by the Tomoyo of Piffle, though the price was paid by Fai. "How is your arm?" she asks, deciding not to dwell on the details. _

"_Fine," he answers, kissing the top of her breast. He kisses down her body, making his way to her abdomen. As he kisses her bellybutton, a thought crosses her mind. Now may not be the best time to tell him but she's not sure if there is ever a right time to tell a man he is going to be a father. _

"_Umm, Kurogane?" she says, her voice a little shaky. "There's something I…"_

_He catches on to her nervousness and lifts himself over her to get a clear look at her face. "What is it?" he questions, a frown on his face. _

"_Umm, I…" She can't seem to find the words. She casts her eyes to the side. _

"_Damn it, Anna," curses Kurogane, moving himself to lie next to her. He props himself up on his right arm. "Just spit it out."_

"_Give me a moment." She covers a hand over her mouth to keep herself from speaking before she can find the proper words. It doesn't take her long to figure out that there is not good way to tell him other than to just tell him. Removing her hand, she releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turns to face him but doesn't look him in the eye. She takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."_

_There is silence. She can't even hear him breathing. Cautiously, Anna looks up to Kurogane's face. She is taken aback by what she finds. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. She believes that she should be concerned but this kind of expression on Kurogane is comical. She covers a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. _

_Kurogane stammers over his replies. This is a first. "I… Ugh… Ummm… Really?"_

_Anna releases a chuckle then. She pokes him in the cheek. "Yes, really. I… I took a test in Infinity. I wanted to tell you sooner but it never seemed like the right time." She gives a pause and searches his eyes from something, not totally sure what. "Are you angry?" _

_The question takes him off guard. "What? Of course not! Why the hell would I be angry?"_

_She opens her mouth to speak but decides against. He speaks before she says the two words he hates the most: I'm sorry. _

"_I'm not angry. Just surprised. Well, I shouldn't be, considering how babies are made." He gives her a smirk and she blushes deeply, looking away from him. _

"_So you're not angry?"_

"_No. Are you?"_

"_No. I never thought this would happen. But I'm glad it did." She looks to him with a smile. _

"_Good." He leans in for a kiss but stops half way. Anna closes the gap. They kiss for a long moment before he pulls away. "I probably won't be there when the baby comes," he says. He looks her in the eye, seeing her as she lies next to him. There is an emotion there that Anna cannot name. But she feels the same. He is so close but seemingly so far away. _

_She brushes a hand against his cheek. "It's all right, Kurogane," she whispers. She gives him a light smile. "We will wait for you."_

_He presses his forehead against hers. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I will find you, both of you and our child, no matter what."_

"_I know." She smiles widely though there is a pain in her chest. _

They mused about baby names for a while after that. They agreed that if it was a boy, he would name him and if it was a girl, she would name him. Kurogane picked the name Takuma. It is Japanese. Taku means "expand" while ma means "true." In other words, it would mean something like "to expand truth." Odile loved the name and had no objections.

Leaning down, she plants a gentle kiss on Takuma's forehead. "Sleep well, my child," she whispers before taking her leave.

* * *

Author's Note: So... This is the halfway point. There are only four more chapters after this one so brace yourselves.

Anyway. Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. I've never written from a dudes POV before and was a bit worried about you readers would like it (I'm a girl, though that's no real excuse). I'm glad to hear that you liked it!

To silver-roses12: I totally agree with you about the info dump at the end. O.o I racked my brain forever to figure out a way to get all that in the story without doing an exposition but my brain just exploded so I decided to put some dude in who can't shut up and let it all out. I'm starting to think it was a normal thing for him. Anyway. Look out for chapter eight. ;)

Anyway! Thank you for your continued support! Like I said, this is the halfway point. I hope to see you all at the end!

Please leave a review!


	6. Reunion

Reunion

The hallways are empty, as usual, the only inhabitants of the palace being the Queen, Prince Takuma, Prince Luka, their respective bodyguards, and the servants who prefer to stay within the service corridors and quarters. The windows are open, allowing the cool breeze of the bay and scent of the ocean to fill the hallway. The sun is high in the sky and provides natural lighting.

Odile walks down the hall, her pace leisurely. She holds a book in one hand while the other rests on her hip. The words she reads are Japanese, or rather a language similar to Japanese. She has taken the liberty of learning this language so that when Kurogane comes she can communicate with him even without Mokona. Or at least that is her hope. If this language turns out to be nothing like the Japanese spoken in Nihon then Odile would have just wasted 4 years of her personal time on a useless language. The thought upsets her so she throws it away.

Soma walks beside Odile, matching her pace to that of the Queen. She wears an expression of concern on her face. "My Lady," she says, drawing Odile's attention from the text, though she doesn't lift her eyes from the words. "May I speak freely?"

Odile looks up now. She says, "I would hope you would. If you didn't then what is the point?"

Soma's frown doesn't waver. She nods. "Well, Your Majesty, I believe you work too hard. I cannot recall a time since being by your side that you do not have your nose in a book or your eyes on a document or caring for Prince Takuma."

Odile thinks about this for a moment. She doesn't have to think too long to decide she agrees with her. "That's true. But I don't consider being with Takuma working." She chuckles at the last thought. She loves spending time with her son. He is usually with his nanny while she is work, which is often, but she makes a point of spending at least an hour with him every day. They eat cookies, read a book, play a game, or explore the many halls and room of the castle. She wishes she could spend more time with him, rather than study or tend to the state. She wishes for this but it cannot be this way, not yet.

"You work too much, My Lady. When you are not fulfilling your Queenly duties, you are studying. As a result, you have a bad habit of skipping meals. Today you missed lunch. Again."

"Oops. My bad." Odile chuckles lightly, closing her book after saving her place. She doesn't think she's going to be let off the hook easily for this. She can't be distracted if she stands any chance defending herself.

"This is not a joke, Your Majesty!" Soma exclaims, coming to a halt. Odile stops with her and folds her arms in front of her. "You should not push yourself so hard or else your health will be greatly affected. You are already having problems with exhaustion, need I remind you."

Odile nods her head, understanding and accepting of Soma's words. She plans her next words carefully. She explains, "I have been absent from the throne for 5 years and I have only been on it for four. I must do all I can to make up for those five years. I cannot justify resting until at least 5 years have passed where I worked myself as hard as I could to make up for those selfish years I was gone." A pause for breath. "Even if that means skipping a few meals." She gives her bodyguard a smile with her eyes closed.

Shock ripples across Soma's features. "That doesn't explain your excessive studying!"

"A queen must be knowledgeable in all things." Odile gives her another smile.

Soma opens her mouth to speak but quickly decides against it. With a sigh, she admits defeat. "You are something else, My Lady," she says.

Odile chuckles lightly then begins to walk once again. Soma follows after, again matching her pace. They round a corner and Odile freezes at what she sees. Her body goes numb and her eyes widen in shock.

At the other end of the hallway stand Prince Luka and Sir Alexander. Prince Luka looks very much like his father, the late King Nicolai. His hair is black and his eyes are grey. He is around the age of twelve, much too young to run a country of his own. Before King Nicolai passed from his cancer months after Odile's return, he made it so she was both the acting regent of his country and acting legal guardian of Luka until she deems him able to rule on his own. Odile made it clear to Luka that he will be prepared to take his country when he is eighteen. By her order, he is taking all the proper courses and trainings needed to make this happen. Luka is obedient and rarely complains about it, no more than any other child fighting against his parents. Though he has a strict regiment of lessons, Odile did make a point to ensure he has time to be a kid. He only has courses five days a week, leaving two days to do as he pleases.

Alexander stands tall next to the prince. Alexander is not much different from when they first met 9 years ago. He is Odile's only constant in Rojus at the moment. His hair is still brown and unkempt. His eyes still shine and invite conversation. The only different thing about him is his job position. He was King Nicolai's knight but now he is the head of the Royal Guard for both countries. Considering all the royals now live in the Royal City of Rojus, his work is cut out for him.

It is not the sight of Luka and Alexander that shocks Odile to the core. It is the sight of those whom stand behind them.

Alexander says, "Look who we found wondering the city." He gestures towards the people who stand behind him and the prince. There are three and a half of them. A wizard with blonde hair and an eye patch. A young man with brown hair and a wise expression. A white bunny creature with a smile. A tall man with black clothes and piercing red eyes. Odile's mouth hangs open slightly and her hands start to tremble. _This can't be… _she thinks.

"Wifey-chan!" sings Mokona.

"Odile-san!" exclaims Syaoran.

"Long time, no see, Wifey-chan!" coos Fai, waving his hand at her.

Odile catches eye content with every one of them, unable to speak. Her eyes fall lastly on Kurogane, who stare intently back at her. There is an emotion in his eyes that raises a blush on her cheeks. She knows she should keep her emotions in check while within the palace walls but it's him. It's Kurogane. She's never been able to keep herself in check around him. She takes a step forward, her grip on her book giving way. Her book drops to the group and she breaks into anything but a run, pulling her skirt up and out of the way of her feet.

She reaches Kurogane in only a few steps. Or rather, Kurogane meets her, having run to meet her in the middle of the hall. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and nuzzles his head into her neck. She wraps her arms around his middle, gripping the fabric covering his back and pressing her face into his chest. She takes in his warmth and his scent. It is all even better than she remembers it. All feelings of doubt and all her worries wash away in an instant and warmth takes over her. The weight of her happiness causes her knees buckle and they fall to the ground, refusing to let go of each other. Tears of joy sting her eyes and she rubs her face into his shirt to keep them from falling down her cheeks, though right now she could care less about letting people see her cry.

"I finally found you," he says, his grip tightening around her.

Grudgingly, she pushes herself from him. She looks up at him, his kneeling figure towering over her. She smiles brightly. "I missed you so much."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he says, leaning down to kiss her but he is stopped by a cry from Soma.

"Your Majesty!" the female knight gasps. "What is the meaning of this, Sir Alexander?!"

Alexander lets out a loud laugh. "It's a lover's reunion," he says, waving his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Odile turns to face her bodyguard, whose expression of confusion and concern causes her to chuckle. She opens her mouth to address her knight but she is startled by a bump on her head. She looks up and finds Mokona looking down at her. She smiles up at the creature and the creature smile widely in return. Taking Mokona from her head, she pulls it to her face, giving it a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, Mokona," she says.

"You too, Wifey-chan!" sings the creature. "It has been a long time!"

The other two walk up to the couple who are still on the floor. Odile looks up at the wizard and the boy who isn't really a boy anymore. She smiles up at them and they smile down at her.

Fai reaches a hand down to her, giving her a smile with his one eye open. With a smile, she takes it and he helps her to her feet. Once on her feet, Fai pulls her hand to his lips and says, "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty."

"Oi!" barks Kurogane. He grabs Odile's hand and pulls it free from Fai's. He gives the wizard a death glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wizard?!"

Fai laughs playfully and waves his hands as if to say, it didn't mean anything. "Just greeting the queen," he explains in a teasing tone.

Odile chuckles light as Kurogane continues to bark at Fai. She turns to face Syaoran, who stand quietly and patiently. He is taller than her now, who he is still shorter than Fai and Kurogane. Before she can think about her actions, she reaches her hand to his face. He is startled but does not protest as she cups his face in between her hands. "You've grown," she says with a light smile. From when she last saw him, he looks more like a man than a young boy.

He nods his head with a smile. "It's been awhile since we were last together," he explains. His smile soon fades and he opens his mouth to speak. Odile cuts him off by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hug. She knows what he is going to say and that it will be painful for him to say it.

Since returning to Rojus, she has hasn't had any visions like she during her journey. When she realized this, she realized the connection between her visions. All her visions were of an "ending" that would come to pass during their travels, be it a literal ending or a metaphorical one. While in Piffle she dreamed of the end of the Princess Sakura they traveled with, the clone of the original that was trapped in Clow. While in Recourt, she had a vision of the end of the battle with Fei Wong Reed. While in Infinity, she saw the end of Syaoran being able to stand by Sakura's side. She does not know the details of the final outcome and would like for them to be explained to her but now it not the time. And she is all right if it is never is.

"You don't need to say anything, Syaoran," she says in a whisper. "I know she is fine."

Syaoran is taken aback by her actions and her words. Even so, he nods against her and hugs her back. "I'm happy to see you again, Wifey-chan," he says. His own words take him aback and he leans out of the hug, shock on his face. "Did I just call you…" His expression is one of confusion.

Odile covers a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Did Syaoran just call Wifey-chan Wifey-chan?" coos Fai. "I don't think I've ever heard that happen before."

Mokona giggles and sings, "It sounds funny coming from Syaoran."

Odile chuckles. "It is the price I paid to return to Rojus," she explains. "I gave up that name, which means I can no longer be called by it, nor can I refer to myself by it. So please call me Odile, or any variation of it."

Still dumbfounded, Syaoran nods his head.

Odile looks up at Kurogane, finding him looking at her. She blushes deeply. She reaches her hand for his; he takes her hand in his. His hand is warm and his warmth reaches her core. She squeezes his hand to make sure he is real. As far as she can tell, he seems to be. She hopes he is. She hopes this is not just some twisted dream.

Seeming to read her mind, Kurogane leans down and presses his lips to hers. Butterflies stir in her belly and heat raises all over her body. _This feeling is too intense to just be a dream,_ she thinks, smiling against him.

Someone clears their throat, causing them to break their kiss. Odile looks around Kurogane and finds Luka with his fist on his mouth and bright pink on his cheeks.

He says, "Public displays of—"

He is cut off by Alexander crushing his hand on his head. "Oh, quiet, kid," he says with a chuckle. "They haven't seen each other in years, so give 'em a break." Alexander catches eye contact with Odile and gives her a smile. She smiles in return.

"Your Majesty," says Soma, stepping a little closer to the group. Her expression says that she is unsure how to approach them.

"Yes?" Odile replies with a reassuring smile.

"I am sorry to interrupt this reunion but you have meeting you must attend."

With a sigh, Odile nods her head. They were on their way to this meeting before. "Right," she says. "It isn't the kind I can skip, right?"

"Your Majesty! Skipping lunch is one thing but to skip a meeting is another thing entirely!"

Odile lets out a laugh.

"Oh, come one, Soma!" coos Alexander, stepping around to group to the female knight. "It's just one meeting, right? What harm it there is missing one meeting?"

Soma narrows her eyes are him. "Are you saying that because you too wish to skip it or are you genuinely okay with skipping something so important?"

Confusion floods Alexander's features. He points to himself. "Wait. Am I supposed to be at this meeting, too?"

Odile lets out a laugh then slaps a hand over her mouth. After regaining herself, she says, "The meeting is minor and can be rescheduled. Would you mind arranging this for me, Lady Soma?"

"But, My Lady!"

Odile shakes her head. "Were you not, just moments ago, telling me to take a break every once and a while?"

Soma takes to protest but soon gives in, shaking her head. "Yes, Your Majesty." She bows deeply then heads in the direction the meeting was to take place.

"Is that all right, Odile-san?" questions Syaoran.

She nods her head. "It's nothing to worry about," she replies. "Considering that Alexander, who planned the meeting in the first place, forgot about it, it must not have been all that important."

Alexander chuckles nervously. "My bad," he says. "Five years later and I'm still not used to this new position."

"It's to be expected considering you're an idiot," says Luka, his voice teasingly monotone.

"Hey!" the knight says with a laugh.

Odile laughs with him and looks to her young cousin. "Thank you for bring these people here," she says.

He smiles and explains, "When Alexander told me who they were, it only seemed right to bring them to you." He holds up a bag Odile hadn't noticed he was holding. "I was in the middle of buying some sweets for Takuma when we ran into them."

"Takuma?" questions Kurogane, drawing Odile's attention to him.

She smiles up at him and nods her head. "Would you like to meet your son?"

* * *

Author's Note: And there it is! They have reunited with each other! I don't have much else to say... Oh! Thank you so much for all your reviews up to this point. It is really reassuring to hear that you readers like my story so much. It truly is a real heartwarmer to hear that from all of you. It makes my life!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	7. Meeting

Meeting

Alexander and Prince Luka lead the way while Fai and Syaoran with Mokona on his head walk behind them. Odile and Kurogane are the tail of the group. Odile holds Kurogane's hand the entire way to the eastern garden. She is afraid that if she lets go, he will disappear. It is a childish feeling but she doesn't care. Her grip on his hand tightens lightly and he squeezes back. She looks up at him and finds him looking down at her. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"This is a beautiful castle, Wifey-chan," comments Fai a couple steps behind them.

"I'm glad you think so," replies Odile. "It hasn't changed much since I was a child. Though, since I returned, there have been several renovations."

Syaoran questions the renovations, turning around to look at her.

Odile nods. "I had the area where the massacre took place redone. It is the only place in the castle that looks nothing like how it used to be." She shakes her head. "I also had the Royal Library expanded." She gives him a smile. "I think you would like it so I'll take you there sometime while you're in Rojus."

He smiles in return. "Yes, I would like that very much."

After a moment, Odile slows her pace a little. Kurogane matches her pace and soon there is a good distance between them and the others.

"Something wrong?" Kurogane asks, looking down at her.

She takes in a deep breath. After releasing it, she asks, "Are you nervous about meeting Takuma?"

The question takes him aback but he answers, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

She nods in understanding. "I haven't poisoned his mind about you, if that's what you're worried about."

"What have you told him?"

"He is only three years old so there isn't much I can tell him that he will fully understand. I tell him stories about our time traveling worlds to collect the princess's memories, so he knows about 'the ninja I met and fell in love with.' He enjoys them very much and says the ones with you in them are his favorite." She smiles to herself then adds, "He has told me many times over how much he wants to meet you. I told him you would come find him one day. And now you're here. I don't think there is anything for you to be truly nervous about, though I understand that you are."

"So he's three, huh?"

She nods her head. "He'll be four in two months."

His grip tightens around her hand slightly.

They reach the doors to the indoor portion of the eastern garden. The doors are of white metal and colored glasses. Alexander opens them and motions for everyone to enter. The room is large and the walls and ceiling are made of glass. There are roses and flowers of various colors and types. There is a pong in the center with rainbow fish and floating lilies. Several stream run from the pond throughout the greenhouse and outside to the outside portion of the garden.

Luka looks around in order to spot the prince and his nanny.

Odile reluctantly lets go of Kurogane's hand. "This way," she says, stepping to the front of the group. She weaves her way through the garden and over the streams. The sun shines brightly outside and the temperature is warm yet comfortable. If she knows her son, and she does, he would rather be outside than in the greenhouse.

The door leading to the outside portion of the garden is open. They leave the greenhouse and Odile looks around briefly before spotting a large tree just outside of the border of the garden. It sits on a small and hill. She and Odette would often sit under that tree to study, or nap. She smiles at the sight of Takuma swinging a branch around with a large smile on his face. His nanny, Lady Nora, sits on the ground clapping her hands and urging him on.

Odile turns to get a look at Kurogane. He has stopped walking, his eyes unreadable.

Fai stands next him, a grin on his face. "He looks just like you," he says, nudging him in the shoulder.

Fai's words draw Nora's attention. She stands up quickly. "Oh, Your Majesty!" she coos. Odile holds up a hand for her to stay where she is. Nora complies.

Takuma spins around and yells, "Mama!" With his branch still in his hand, he runs to his mother and all but knocks her over with his impact against her legs. Before she can react, he steps back and holds his branch up for her to see. It is a branch from one of the cherry blossom trees on the west side of the palace. "Watch what I can do!" He takes his branch in a hold similar to the way Syaoran held a spoon in Oto. He lifts it over his head and swings it down. He does this several times.

Odile chuckles with a smile. She kneels down and claps her hands.

Once he is done, he faces his mother and says, "Did you see? Did you see?"

She nods her head. "Of course!"

He nods his head in enthusiasm and smiles widely. "Alexander told me that's how you swing a sword!"

"Ooh. Is that so? Do you want to be a swordsman?"

He nods his head again. "Yeah! I want to wield a sword just like Daddy!"

Odile's smile grows. "Would you like to meet your Daddy?"

The boy is shocked for a moment. "Really?"

She nods her head. "Really."

"Then yeah!" He tucks his branch into his belt like a sword then reaches his arms up to be picked up. Odile complies happily, picking her son from the ground and holding him close to her. She turns and heads for Kurogane. She catches eye contact with Fai, who nods and pats Kurogane on the back before taking his leave. The others stand by the tree and introduce themselves to Nora. Odile stops only a step away from Kurogane, who is obliviously nervous.

Kurogane opens his mouth to speak but Takuma beats him to it. "Hey, you look like me!" he says, tilting his head to get a look from a different angle. He looks to Odile and asks, "Is this guy my Daddy cause he looks like me?"

She nods her head. "Yes, this man is your Daddy."

The boy's face lights up and he turns back to Kurogane. "You're my Daddy, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Kurogane says, unsure how to react.

Takuma's smile grows even wider. "I can tell cause we look the same!" He reaches his arms out for Kurogane, who tenses. Odile decides she's not having any of that and hands Takuma to Kurogane. He is surprised by her assertion but takes his son into his arms. "Whoa! You're really tall! Will I be as tall as you when I grow up?"

"Uh, yeah, probably."

Takuma smiles widely and goes on to talk about the stories his Mama told him about his Daddy. Odile releases a sigh of relief, folding her arms over her chest. She watches as the sharing of stories turns into a conversation between the two most important men in her life. She watches as Kurogane's uncertainty washes away and a smile replaces his frown. After a while, Takuma wants to be put down and he takes Kurogane's hand, leading to the tree to introduce him to Nora. Luka introduces Takuma to the others.

Fai glimpses over to Odile before walking over to her. "Well, that was easy," he says with a smile.

She nods in agreement and releases a chuckle. "I wasn't all that nervous about it," she confesses, "I raised him until now, after all."

Fai laughs. "That you have, Mama-chan."

"Mama-chan? Does that make Kurogane 'Daddy-chan' then?"

"You have to admit it is appropriate now." She joins him in a laugh.

"It is, isn't it?"

Takuma looks to be very happy and Kurogane is smiling. Odile thinks back to the many moments she had with her parents. _Now I have a family of my own,_ she thinks with a smile. _Thank you, Odette._

* * *

Author's Note: This was a hard one to write. I wasn't sure how to write Kurogane's reaction... so Odile being the woman she is took the wheel on that one. ;)

Please leave a review!


	8. Stay

Stay

The palace has many different lounges. The one they sit in now is connected to her study. The walls are light and windows are open, allowing a cool night breeze to fill the room. Odile and Kurogane sit on one couch while Fai and Syaoran sit in chairs across from them. Mokona sits in Odile's lap.

Luka went off to his room and Takuma has been put to bed. Alexander is on patrol and Odile's dismissed Soma for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, Soma didn't protest. Instead she bowed and gave Odile a smile.

"And now I must travel worlds," finishes Syaoran. He places a hand over his chest. "I want to find a way to restore the other Syaoran and the other Princess Sakura."

They have told Odile the events that took place in Clow. She nods her head slowly. She understands but doesn't at the same time. "I see," she says. "A way to restore them you say."

Syaoran nods his head. "Their souls are within, respectively. All they need are bodies."

"And a way of removing them from their hosts," adds Fai. "We have been to many worlds since then and now and haven't found anything promising."

She nods, thinking for a long moment before speaking. "That kind of magic is still forbidden in Rojus and I do not believe that will be legal in my lifetime, considering the connotations with events 9 years ago. However, I have made efforts for its legalization in the future. In the process I discovered a hidden room with in the Royal Library, such as that in Recourt. This room is full of magical books and undamaged histories. Alexander and I are currently the only ones who know of its existence so I ask you keep this secret as well."

Syaoran nods in agreement.

Odile smiles, not worried about it. "The books are quite extensive but they may have a method for what you seek."

"But will Syaoran be able to read the language here?" questions Mokona.

"Good question." Odile stand then, setting Mokona on her head. "I'll be right back," she says, walking into her study. She takes two books, one from a shelf and the other from her desk. Returning to the lounge, she hands one to Syaoran. He takes it and opens it. "That is the primary language spoken in this country," she explains. "The language of the magical books is older but similar enough that it is understandable. I'm assuming the reason you can the people of Rojus is because of Mokona."

Syaoran looks over several pages then, while running his finger over a sentence, translates it. "Was that right?" he asks, looking at Odile.

She looks over the sentence and nods her head. "More or less." She runs a finger under the sentence and corrects his small translation. They do this for several sentences before deciding that Syaoran is more than capable of reading the language. "I will make time to help you search through the books," she says with a smile. She turns to Kurogane and hands him the other book.

With a questioning look, he takes it and opens the pages. There is a ripple of shock and recognition on his face. "This is Japanese," he says, looking about at her.

Odile smiles in relief. "So you can read it?"

He nods his head. "This is like the Japanese of his country. Where did you find this?"

"It is a language of a country to the far east. Rojus has no relation to his country but I managed to receive some books on the language. I studied it in hopes that it was like the language you call Japanese."

"Well, it's pretty damn close."

"That's great!" coos Fai. "That way, even without Mokona, Mama-chan and Daddy-chan can still communicate."

Odile smiles. "That was my intention," she confesses, a light blush to her cheeks. She looks over to Kurogane, wondering what he thinks of her reply. He smirks up at her and she smiles in turn, butterflies in her belly.

She returns to her seat next to her husband. Mokona bounces from her head and back into her lap. She says, "So all of you have been traveling worlds up until now, yes?"

Fai nods his head. "Yeah," he answers. "We've returned to several of the worlds we traveled together."

"Is that so?"

He continues to describe their newest travels. Syaoran aids him in his story telling and Mokona adds where it came here and there, sharing it's own experiences. Kurogane grumbles a word or two, preferring to leave the stories to the others. They tell her that they've been back to Piffle, where they got a replacement arm for Kurogane. Apparently the one he received in Nihon did not fit properly. Odile pinches Kurogane's cheek, upset he didn't tell her while they were together. He replies that there were other things she was worrying about at the time and telling her about his arm would've just added to her stress, which is something he wanted to avoid. She can't argue with this like that. Instead she apologizes and thanks him for his consideration of her. He says, "Don't mention it."

As the night grows later and later, they decide to end the storytelling for now and continue later. Odile escorts her companions to the rooms she had made for them. They will be staying in a guest suite. The suite has a living area with four bedrooms off of that. They reach a hall that ends in a T shape. To the left is the guest suite and to the right is the royal chamber hall. Odile directs them to the third door on the left.

"Mokona wants to sleep with Wifey-chan!" the creature sings.

It prepares to jump from Syaoran's arms to Odile's but Fai catches it mid-jump. He says, "But I want to sleep with Mokona-chan!" He leans in close to the creature and whispers in its ear. "Besides, we should let the love birds have their alone time."

Mokona blushes but grins. "Right, right," it says with a dark chuckle.

Odile sighs, a light blush on her cheeks. Hesitantly, she looks up at Kurogane. He is looking down at her and the look in his eyes locks her into place. Quickly, in order to keep her blush form growing any deeper, she looks away from him, though she can still feel him staring at her.

"I hope you find the suite to your liking," she says, clearing her throat. "Please make yourselves at home. I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Odile-san," says Syaoran with a deep bow.

She smiles with her eyes closed. "You are very welcome," she says. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Odile-chan," Fai says, giving her a smile.

"Goodnight!" Mokona coos.

They travel down the hall and disappear through the third door on the left. She sighs before turning to Kurogane. He smirks down at her and she blushes. Casting her eyes on the floor, she asks, "Would you like to say goodnight to Takuma?"

"The kid is already asleep," he replies.

She nods. "Right." She looks up at him and smiles with her eyes closed. "Then let's go to bed."

He takes a step back and motions for her to lead the way. She complies and takes them down the right hall to the second door on the right. She places her hand on the door knob and turns it. Just as it clicks unlocked, Kurogane pushes the door open from behind her. She enters the room first. She kept the same room she had a child, just redirected it when it felt right. The room is large and spacious. She once had a desk where she would work "after hours" but Uncle Nicolai had it removed while she was away. She thought about bringing it back in but since his passing she can't bring herself to do so.

"Nice room," Kurogane says, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Th-thank you," she says.

She walks over to her mirror table and begins her nightly routine out of habit. She removes her crown. She sets the golden headband on a velvet pillow. Its blue stones and clear crystals glisten in the light of the lamps. Next she removes her jewelry and places the pieces into their proper places in her jewelry box.

Butterflies run amuck in her belly and her heart races in her chest. She has imagined there reunion over and over but it never crosses her mind about how she would really react in the actually situation upon his return to her. She finds it silly to stress about such a thing. Their feelings for each other are strong and true so what is there to worry about? Then again, even after everything they've been through and everything they've done, everything is still a first for her and she's unsure what the proper thing to do is. But it is the same way for Kurogane, isn't it?

She sighs at the last thought, which solidifies just how silly her nervousness is.

"That crown," Kurogane comments.

She gasps, startled by his quiet approach. After regaining herself, she smiles with a nod. "It is the same one my sister wore when she was queen, and my mother before her." She turns around to face him. He stands close to her, their body heat radiating between them. She welcomes the warmth.

"When we first entered this world," he starts, "We met a man who told us about your years back. He wouldn't shut up about it actually." He frowns at the thought.

Odile chuckles. "What did he tell you?"

His eyebrow twitches. "Too much." She lets out a laugh and he raises an annoyed eyebrow. "Something funny about that?" he questions.

She shakes her head and chuckles lightly under her breath. "No, I guess not." It sounds like someone gave him an exposition of information that he just couldn't swallow all the way. The thought is amusing to her. She has read plenty of fiction novels to know that expositions are hard to digest. She understands why they may be necessary but that doesn't mean she likes them.

With a sigh, he says, "From what I could understand, it sounded like you're overworking yourself. Again."

This takes her off guard and she lets the shock show on her face. They have only been back together for a day and already he is scolding her about her work ethic. She releases a breath and explains, "I'm the acting monarch of my uncle's country as well as the queen of Rojus, if that's what you mean."

He nods. "How did that happen?"

"Before my uncle died he made so that I would take the throne until his heir, Prince Luka, came of age, or I deemed him capable of ruling his country. He asked me to take care of Luka and I accepted. After everything he has done for me, I could not refuse in good conscience."

He nods in understanding then lets out a loud sigh. "When you put it that way, it makes since. That guy just used too many words to explain everything."

"And it sounds like there was no reason for him to explain everything." She chuckles lightly.

"There was another thing."

"And what is that?"

"Something about an unwed mother being socially unacceptable."

Odile blushes and looks away from him. _Why would some guy tell him that? _She thinks. She bites her lip to keep herself from replying before thinking of a proper response.

There is a hint of annoyance in his words as he questions, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Before what?" She looks up at him and continues, "Before we kissed for the first time? Before things got serious? Before our first night in Piffle? What difference would it have made?" Kurogane is taken aback by her words and the shock shows on his face. Odile sighs and bites her tongue. She said too much. Before he can reply, she says, "I love you. I love you and that is all that matters. I don't care what people think as long as I am with you. Is there something wrong with that?"

He releases a sigh. "Of course not."

She opens her mouth to continue but she decides against it. She sighs and smiles up at him. She says, "I guess I just don't see why I would've needed to say anything about it but it bothers you that I didn't. For that, I'm sorry."

He groans. "Don't apologize. It was your decision."

Odile smiles. She is happy. It almost feels like he never left. Looking up at him, having been looking away from her, she is taken aback by his expression. It is sober and his eyes are hard. "What's wrong now?" she asks quietly, concerned. _What else could that man have told him? _she thinks.

He answers, his voice hard, "I kept you waiting too long."

"Oh." She shakes her head, and says, "I told you I would wait."

"It has been four years for you."

"I could've waited another four if that's what it took. I told you I would wait for as long as it would take for you to return to me. But none of that matters because you're here now."

He levels his eyes at her and her return stare doesn't waver. She speaks the truth and he knows it. After a long moment, he releases a loud sigh and runs a hand through his hair. Odile chuckles lightly and casts her eyes to the ground. He hasn't changed much, though she thinks he might be a little taller, if that is at all possible. Or maybe she got shorter. She's not fond of the latter.

A thought crosses her mind and she can't stop herself from asking, "Will you stay?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she regrets them. She slaps a hand over her mouth in hopes of keeping any other foolish words from leaving her.

Kurogane doesn't hesitate to give his answer. "Yes," he says.

Her head shoots up to look at him and search his face. "What about…" She can't bring herself to finish the thought. Tears sting her eyes.

He brushes a hand against her cheek, whipping away her tears. "I told Princess Tomoyo that I wouldn't be returning to Nihon," he explains. "I came to find you and I'm not leaving you now that I have."

She smiles widely. What was she thinking? Of course he is staying with her. He has done nothing to make her think otherwise. She says, "Good. That makes me happy."

He gives her a smirk before colliding his mouth with hers. As soon as their lips make contact, a fire takes place inside her. She turns into him and throws her arms around his neck. He leans down to her. He takes her chin in his hand and pulls her mouth open to gain access. His hands trace up her back and hook into the strings of her dress's corset back to pull them loose. Odile doesn't protest. Why would she? She has not been touched by him for four years. She wants this. She wants him. And she can feel that he wants her too.

She finds herself growing impatient as he struggles with the various strings and she breaks the kiss, deciding to remove her own clothes. He chuckles begrudgingly and takes off his shirts. Before he can go to his pants, Odile kisses him again, now only in her undergarments. He tucks his hands under her bum and pulls her up against him, her legs straddling his middle.

He walks over to the bed and drops her onto it, his mouth never parting from hers. She runs her hands over his shoulder, over the sides of his neck, and into his hair. It is just as short as she remembers it to be. He pulls away from her and she moans in protest. The look in his eyes causes her breath to catch.

"I never stopped thinking about you," he says, breathlessly. "Not a day passed that you weren't on my mind."

She smiles and nods her head. "Same here," she confesses. She pulls his head back down to her and continues the kiss. The kiss intensifies and soon the little clothing they had left on is on the floor. As the night continues, they become one in every sense of the word.

Exhausted but happy, Odile lies on her side, using Kurogane's arm as a pillow. His eyes are closed and his breath is even. She smiles to herself and brushes a hand over his cheek gently. His eyes open and she says, "Oops. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," he says, pulling her into him. He presses his mouth into her hair.

She smiles into his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here, Kurogane." She truly is happy, to be here in his arms once again. She missed him. While he was gone, it was as if she was suspended in nothingness with nothing to hold her down. Now he is there, holding her to the ground, keeping her pieces together.

After a long moment of comfortable silence, he says, "You learned Japanese."

She nods her head. "I assumed that the others would be unable to stay in this world," she explains. "Without Mokona we wouldn't be able to communicate. I thought that if I learned Japanese than I can teach you Rojustic." She leans away from him enough to look at his face. "What do you think? About learning Rojustic?"

"I'm going to be living here from now on so it only makes sense." He gives her a light smile.

She blushes and returns the smile.

"Does Takuma know Japanese?"

"A little," she answers. "He has primarily been taught Rojustic until now. The only one who could teach him was me and, unfortunately, it is difficult to make the time to do so." She frowns at the thought.

"Well, I'm here now so I can."

Odile smiles widely. "That would be great! I'm sure he'll love to spend time with his Daddy."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitches. "Daddy? Really?"

She chuckles. "I think it's cute."

He grumbles something under his breath and she chuckles.

"I want you to feel at home here," she says, casting her eyes away from his. "So…"

He sighs. He kisses her forehead and says, "I already feel at home."

Her heart jumps.

"But since you're the queen, does that make me king or something?"

She chuckles and replies, "Or something. Since I'm of the bloodline, all power falls to me to be divided as I wish it to be. And I haven't divided it." She looks up at him. "But I'm willing to if that is what you want."

He thinks for a moment. "I know war," he confesses, "Not politics."

She chuckles softly and nods her head. "Then the military, though Rojus is currently in an era of peace. You'll have to start at the bottom with all the other soldiers but I'm sure you'll make it to general in no time."

"Why do I have to start at the bottom?" His words are laced with a mock annoyance.

"Because I can't show favoritism as queen, even if you're my king." She gives him a teasing smile with her eyes closed.

"Why you," he says, pulling her up to him and kissing her. He grows hard against her and she catches her breath.

Pulling away, she says, "I want more children." The words leave her mouth before she can think about them but she doesn't regret them. She adds, "Considering how children are made and all." She gives him a smirk.

He chuckles darkly and says jokingly, "One brat isn't enough for you?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. I think Takuma needs a little sister."

He raises an eyebrow. "I think he needs a little brother."

"Or both," she says with a chuckle. He smiles and leans back into the kiss. Their bodies interlace with each other and they whisper words a love. Odile's heart is so full of love and happiness that she's not sure how she'll be able to contain it all.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this fluffly little chapter! So... The next chapter is the last one... T.T

Please review!


	9. Parting

Parting

Odile and Syaoran walk side by side through the halls of the palace. Her dress is made of violet fabric and trails along the marble floor. It is sleeveless but had a high lace neck. Her red hair reaches to her lower back and hangs around her in tight curls. Syaoran is in the clothes given to him before leaving Clow by his Princess Sakura. He, Fai, and Mokona are prepared to move on to the next world.

Releasing a sigh, Odile looks up at him, since he is taller than her now, and gives him a wide smile.

Syaoran looks down at her with a smile of his own. He nods and says, "Thank you, Odile-san. The books you showed me were really helpful."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She casts her eyes away from him. "We didn't find anything of any use in restoring the other Syaoran and Sakura."

"That maybe so but we barely made a dent in the amount of books in that library. There are still plenty to look through."

With a huff in agreement, she smiles. "I guess you're right. I'll do what I can to look through them. It is possible I may find what you're looking for while you're gone." She gives him another smile.

He smiles back and says, "Right. Thank you, Odile-san."

She waves him off. "Don't mention it."

"Next time I see the princess, I'll be sure to give her your letter."

"Thank you, Syaoran."

Before more words can be shared, they reach their destination. The sky is clear and the sun is bright. The breeze is cool and air is full of the scent of the floors from the eastern garden. Near the great tree stand Fai with Mokona in his arms, Kurogane with Takuma in his, and Alexander, Luka, Soma, and Nora. Odile takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. She knew that time was going to come sooner rather than later but she is emotionally unprepared for this nonetheless.

"Odile-san," chimes Syaoran, drawing her attention. She looks up at him with a question in her eyes. She finds her extending his elbow to her. She smiles, feeling silly. She takes his elbow in her eyes and they head towards the others.

"Your Majesty," greet Soma and Nora simultaneously. Odile returns the greeting before looking to Kurogane and Takuma. Kurogane wears Rojustic clothing. Just as she had thought back in Jade, he looks very good in them. They fit his muscular body perfectly and, of course, they are black in color. Catching her looking at him, he gives her a smirk. She blushes and looks the other way, turning to face Fai and Mokona. Reluctantly, she lets go of Syaoran. He walks to the side of Fai.

"It's time for us to leave, Wifey-chan," Mokona says, sadness in its words.

Odile smiles weakly and walks up close the Fai. She bends down to look at Mokona at eye level. She gives the creature a smile with her eyes closed. "That it is," she says, "But I'm confident that you will return here one day."

Mokona smiles. "Yeah! Mokona thinks so too!"

Odile nods the gives the creature a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you while you are away. Please be safe."

"Course!" it squeals.

She chuckles lightly, returning to a standing position. She looks to Fai. Her smile wavers but only for a moment. She opens her mouth to speak but he beats her to it.

He says, "Goodbye for now, Mama-chan."

She nods her head. "Yes. Until next time."

Fai turns to Kurogane and gives him a cat grin. "You better be good to Mama-chan or I'll beat you up."

Odile lets out a laugh, amused by Fai's words.

"What the hell did you say, wizard?!" barks Kurogane.

"That's a bad word, daddy!" coos Takuma, poking Kurogane in the cheek.

Fai giggles then says, "Goodbye, Takuma-kun!"

"Bye bye, Mr. Fai!" Takuma sings, waving wildly.

Fai laughs then looks back to Odile. He gives her a smile and a nod. She nods in return then turns to Syaoran. She gives him a smile and says, "I wish you the best of luck on your continued journey."

He smiles with a nod. "Until next time," he says. He turns and looks to Kurogane.

Kurogane says, "Good luck, kid."

Syaoran nods, that same look of determination in his eyes.

"It's time," says Mokona. The creature jumps in the air and opens its mouth wide. Odile gives them a smile at they are swallowed and disappear. Odile's heart sinks but only for a moment. She believes that they will all meet again. Until then, she will be patient and wait.

Kurogane walks to her side. Takuma leans around him and pat Odile on the head. She looks to her son with a look of confusion.

"Mama looks sad," the child explains. "Please smile, Mama."

His words take her aback but she smiles, but not in compliance but out of happiness at the sight in front of her. She brushes a hand against Takuma's cheek and says, "I think now is a good time for come cookies. What do you think?"

"Cookies!" Takuma giggles and gives her a smile, his red eyes wide with happiness.

She looks up to Kurogane. He gives her a reassuring smile. She nods in return, giving her a smile of her own.

"Is Daddy gonna kiss Mama?" questions Takuma. The question causes Odile to blush. She opens her mouth to speak but she stopped by Kurogane.

"Yeah, he is," Kurogane answers. Odile tries to protest, saying they shouldn't do such things in front of their son. He kisses her anyway. The kiss is quick and on her lips. She blushes deeply and he smirks down at her.

"One happy family, huh?" says Alexander with a chuckle.

Odile chuckles and smile widely. She wraps an arm around Kurogane's middle and leans against his shoulder, taking one of Takuma's hands in hers. _Yes, _she thinks. _One happy family._

The End

* * *

Author's Note: And there it is. The end. I thought I would write something sentimental here but I'm at a loss for words. Almost. I first published this story back in July of 2011 and now it is March of 2014. What is that? 3 years? Pretty much. Anyway. It has been a commitment and I want to thank all of you readers, especially those of you who have been with me since the very beginning. Thank you for all your reviews and feedback and your support. You were the reason I didn't just drop the story all together and created this epilogue, hopefully providing you with the closure you deserve.

Anyway. That is all I have. Please leave on last review or comment. I'd love to hear any last thoughts.

Anyway. Until next time.


End file.
